


Who Wouldn Ever Believe Us?

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Summary: They moved to get a new start.They never knew it would be like this.And now… Who would believe them any of that happened?
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Draw Water, I Carry Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308796) by [ailurish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurish/pseuds/ailurish). 



> I always wanted to try writing something like The Conjuring and the work by ailurish: I Draw Water, I Carry Fuel inspired me to give it a shot!

Donghae opened the door to reveal Hana standing there. The girl grinned up at him ,,Hey."  
,,Hey." he turned back into the house as Hana entered.  
,,Where is my favourite godson?" she asked as Henry ran from behind the corner.  
,,Auntie Hana!" he called, running to her. She crouched with open arms, hugging him as he crashed into her ,,Hi, sweetie." she laughed.  
,,Look what daddy got me!" said the boy happily, showing her a toy.  
,,Wow, that's so pretty. I've got you something too." she took out three lockets. She opened one where were photos of Donghae and Eunhyuk.  
,,And your dads will get one with your photo. This way all of you will stay together. Always."  
Henry clapped his hands, excited, as Hana put the locket over his head.  
,,You like it?" she asked.  
,,Yes! Thank you!" he hugged her again and ran off, calling Eunhyuk. Hana stood up again, giving the two lockets to Donghae.  
,,You didn't have to." said her friend.  
,,I know." she shrugged.  
×××  
,,Dad! Tell him to stop!" called Ryeowook from the backseat of the van.  
,,I'm not doing anything!" argued Zhou Mi. Leeteuk at passenger seat sighed, turning around ,,Kids, please, calm down. We'll be there in a moment."  
,,You said that two hours ago." complained Yesung.  
,,Well, it's not my fault KangIn got lost." Leeteuk exchanged a side glance with his husband who smiled a little ,,Hey, why are you dragging me into this? If you looked at the map correctly we would be there already."  
,,You said you know the way." blond winked at their kids and turned back.  
,,I would never say something like that. Kyu, who's right?"  
,,Teukkie eomma!" laughed the youngest boy.  
,,I can't believe you betrayed meike this!" gasped KangIn dramatically, making the kids and Leeteuk laugh. Next few minutes were filled with quiet chatter of the kids. With three kids under the age of fourteen you can't really expect fully silent ride after all.  
,,Is that it?" asked Shindong. They finally left the forest, stopping on a clearing. There in the middle stood two story house.  
,,That's it." nodded Leeteuk ,,Told you it won't take long."  
,,It looks like it's going to fall apart." muttered Yesung. The two grown-ups exchanged a glance, before everyone exited the car. Their dog, Yu-na, immediately ran to welcome them.  
,,Can we pick our rooms?" asked Ryeowook excitedly.  
,,Let's get them out of the way for a minute." whispered Kangin. Leeteuk nodded ,,Pick your rooms and come for your things. You still have to unpack."  
The younger kids groaned, but ran into the house. Heechul came over to them, looking annoyed ,,Where have you been? I was starting to be worried."  
,,We got lost, sorry." said KangIn.  
,,Should've expected that."  
They moved to Heechul's car, getting the rest of their things.

,,Remind me again, why you didn't hire moving company?" huffed Heechul, putting a box on the kitchen table.  
,,You just be glad we don't have to move furniture as well." said Kang-In before cursing quietly. Leeteuk kicked him in the leg ,,Don't curse."  
The three continued moving the boxes when Kyuhyun and Ryeowook started running around. Kyuhyun ran around Leeteuk's legs, almost making him fall.  
,,Hey, hey, hey." Kangin catched the two giggling boys in his arms ,,Listen, you two. Don't run around here, okay? Until all the boxes are gone, it's too dangerous."  
The two nodded, running upstairs.  
,,If it's all, I'll be going." said Heechul.  
,,Sure. Thanks for the help." nodded Leeteuk.  
,,Anything for my favourite cousin."  
,,I'm your only cousin."  
Heechul waved his hand dismissively and left.

Shindong put a box with his name scribbled on it on the bed. Zhou Mi next to him was already taking out clothes. Even though they weren't happy to share a room they had to survive it. After all they have to be a good example for the younger kids and they can't do that if they argue about a room.  
Kyuhyun ran inside, making the two look at him.  
,,What are you doing?" asked Zhou Mi.  
,,We're playing hide and seek. Can I hide here?" grinned younger. Shindong and Mi exchanged a look, then nodded.  
,,Get inside." said Shindong, closing the closet door behind Kyuhyun.  
Not even a minute later Yesung's voice carried into the room ,,First clap!"  
Kyuhyun clapped. After a moment Yesung ran inside a room, grinning from ear to ear ,,Kyu, is here!"  
,,What would he be doing here?" asked Zhou Mi. Yesung didn't answer and started searching the room.  
,,I'm telling you he's not here." hummed Shindong.  
,,Second clap." said Yesung. The second Kyuhyun clapped Yesung opened the closet and dragged him out ,,Found you!"  
,,That's not fair!" complained Kyuhyun, laughing when Yesung started to tickle him.  
,,Of course it is! Come on, let's find Ryeowook!"  
They pelted out, still laughing.

Leeteuk was standing in front of the window in master bedroom. KangIn hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder.  
Yu-na outside started to bark. Kang-In sighed ,,I don't know what's wrong with her. I tried to get her inside, but she refused."  
,,She'll come around eventually." yawned Leeteuk. Kangin hummed against shorter's neck ,,Want to try the new bed?" he asked teasingly.  
Leeteuk chuckled breathlessly, turning around ,,The kids are not that far…"  
,,I guess we'll have to be quiet, then." whispered taller, before kissing his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Leeteuk frowned in his sleep when he felt someone tugging at his shirt.  
,,Dad. Dad, wake up. Dad~"  
He opened his eyes tiredly to see Ryeowook's face in front of him.  
,,What happened, sweetie?" asked blond man, his voice cracking a little.  
,,My room smells weird…"  
,,Really? How 'weird'?"  
,,I can't breath there."  
Leeteuk sat up, yawning ,,Alright. I'll have a look."  
He stood up and followed Ryeowook. They didn't have to even enter the room for him to understand what his son meant. It smelled like rotten eggs.  
,,Ugh, okay…" he grimaced ,,We'll open the window and let fresh air in. Then we'll see what it does."  
Ryeowook nodded.

,,Can I sleep in your room?" asked Ryeowook when Leeteuk closed the door again. Older man nodded, leading him to master bedroom and laying him next to KangIn. The boy fell asleep almost immediately, hugging the other man.  
Leeteuk sighed, knowing very well he won't sleep again. He went downstairs, drowning when he saw the clock stopped on 2:04. His eyes fell on his watch which showed 3:28.

,,Morning."  
Leeteuk turned around to see Zhou Mi coming down the stairs. He smiled ,,Morning."  
Zhou Mi went over to him, taking a toast.  
,,Shindong's still sleeping?"  
,,Just like others." nodded younger, ruffling his black, dyed, hair.  
,,You look nice with that color."  
,,You look nice with long hair."  
,,So much love, so early." muttered Kang-In, entering the kitchen. He went over to Leeteuk, kissing him on the cheek and stealing a cup of coffee.  
,,Clock in our room stopped." announced Shindong before entering the room.  
,,The one in hallway stopped as well.." added Leeteuk, giving Shindong a toast.  
,,Probably the batteries." shrugged Kangin.  
,,I'll get Yu-na. She must be hungry." said Zhou Mi, standing up. KangIn frowned when he saw dark bruises on his arm ,,Hey, where did you get that?"  
Zhou Mi looked at the bruise, shrugging ,,Probably moved around in sleep and punched the bed."  
Kangin nodded letting the boy leave. Then he turned to his husband ,,Ryeowook was sleeping in our bed. Did he have nightmares again?"  
Leeteuk shook his head ,,He woke me up because his room smelled weird. I let him sleep with us."  
,,What do you mean it smelled?"  
Before he got an answer a shriek came from outside. The three froze on the spot before dashing outside.  
,,Mi?!" called Shindong. Older boy was standing at the corner of the house, hands clasped over his mouth. They ran over to him, all questions dying on their tongues.  
On the ground laid Yu-na' bloodied body… but…  
,,Where's the head?" asked Kangin as Leeteuk dragged Zhou Mi to him, turning him away from it.  
,,We… We should get rid of it before others see it." gulped Shindong. Leeteuk nodded.  
×××  
,,You really have to leave?" asked Kyuhyun, staring at Kangin with big eyes.  
,,Yes, buddy. I'll try to come back as soon as possible."  
,,Promise?" younger extended his pinky finger. KangIn smiled, locking their pinky fingers ,,Promise."  
Kyuhyun kissed him on the cheek running off. Leeteuk walked over to his husband, hugging him.  
,,Have you seen Ryeowook?" asked Zhou Mi, running into the room.  
,,No. Why?" asked Kangin, hiding his face in Leeteuk's hair.  
,,We're playing Hide and Seek… Damn the kid is good." he huffed ,,Wookie, second clap!" he called in Chinese. The clap was almost impossible to hear. Zhou Mi sighed, running up the stairs.  
There was a moment of silence between the two parents.  
,,I should go." whispered Kang-In, looking down at the precious man in his arms. Leeteuk hummed, looking up and getting a peck on his lips ,,I still can't believe you're my husband…"  
,,Love you too, darling." smiled Kangin.  
×××  
Leeteuk was folding clothes, radio playing quietly in the background.  
A loud noise threw him back to reality. It sounded like doors closing and opening again and again.  
He left the room and almost jumped out of his skin. Yesung stood there, looking like a ghost with his black hair falling in his eyes, still half asleep.  
,,What's wrong, sweetie? What's that noise?" asked blond man, his heart beating a bit too fast.  
,,It's Ryeowook… He's sleepwalking in my room…"  
They went back to Yesung's room, seeing Ryeowook banging his head against the closet door. Leeteuk went over to him and put a hand in front of his forehead, stopping the movement.  
,,Come here, darling. Let's get you to bed." he whispered, picking the boy up.  
Yesung stood by the door, waiting for them to leave.  
,,Goodnight." said Leeteuk.  
,,Night…" muttered Yesung, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick info: I had written all the chapters, but half of the fifth one disappeared from my computer. I have it on paper in school, but we have a holiday (a week), so I'll have to wait, until I'm back at school to write the fifth chapter, so I won't post this so often.


	3. Chapter 3

,,Hyung, what happened to you?" asked Shindong, pointing at Zhou Mi's arms. There were bruises and scratches everywhere. Older boy shrugged ,,No idea."  
,,Did you tell Leeteuk and Kangin?"  
Zhou Mi laid in his bed, rolling his eyes ,,It's nothing. Go to sleep."  
Shindong didn't say anything, turning his back to Zhou Mi.

Leeteuk woke up in the middle of the night. The bed felt strangely empty without Kangin there.  
He sighed, rubbing his face and standing up. Might as well check on the kids when he's awake. He didn't notice the clock which were stopped again.  
The door to Yesung's room were slightly ajar which made him frown. He peered inside and saw Ryeowook on the bed with Yesung, the two bodies tangled in each other. Leeteuk smiled, closing the door.  
He went for Kyuhyun's room when earsplitting scream filled the house and door at the end of the hallway flew open.  
Shindong's and Zhou Mi's room. Leeteuk ran over to them, but they shut in his face, another scream from the room. He grabbed the doorknob, trashing with the door. The younger kids came out, confused and a little bit scared.  
,,Dad, what's wrong?" asked Yesung, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun hiding behind him. Leeteuk shook his head, not knowing the answer. He shook the door again and they finally opened.  
Shindong and Zhou Mi were on one bed, younger of the two crying. Leeteuk kneeled in front of them.  
,,What happened?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,There was someone! Someone stood there!" said Shindong, hysterical. Leeteuk turned around, but didn't see anyone.  
,,Darling, there's noone here." he said softly, trying to calm the boy down.  
,,It stood there! I-It grabbed my feet!"  
,,It was just a dream, sweetie-"  
,,No!" Leeteuk flinched a lite ,,It s-said it wants my family dead…" sobbed Shindong. Leeteuk hugged him, looking at Zhou Mi who shook his head ,,I didn't see anything. He woke me up, because something tugged at his leg… Then he said someone stood there…"

,,You think he's making it up." said Leeteuk into the phone. Kangin sighed ,,I'm just trying to look at it logically."  
,,Kangin, why would he like about something like that?"  
,,I'm not saying he's lying. I just think, maybe, it was really just a bad dream. Too vivid and it scared him."  
,,KangIn. He said he woke up and saw someone in the room."  
,,Sleep paralysis."  
,,He could move and woke up Zhou Mi."  
,,Who didn't see anything as you said."  
,,Kangin, that's not all… I hear knocking. Every night at three in the morning there are three knocks on the door."  
Kangin was silent for a second ,,It's probably nothing. You're looking too much into this, darling."  
Leeteuk sighed, sitting on the bed ,,Yeah… You're probably right…"  
,,How are the kids?"  
,,Scared. Mainly."  
,,Teukkie, it's nothing, okay? When I come back we'll talk about it."  
,,Alright."  
,,Love you."  
,,Love you. Bye."  
They hung up and Leeteuk sat on the bed, rubbing his face.  
Kyuhyun peaked inside ,,Dad? Will you play with me?"  
Leeteuk looked up, smiling ,,Of course. What do you want to play?"  
,,Hide and seek!"  
,,Fine. Run and hide. I'll count."  
Kyuhyun ran away and Leeteuk closed his eyes, counting.  
,,…28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!"  
He opened his eyes and left the room. He looked around the hallway, then called ,,First clap!"  
He heard clapping from Yesung's room. He smiled and entered the room, looking at the closet.  
,,Second clap!"  
As he thought. The clapping came from the closet. He went over to it, opening the door ,,Found you!"  
His smile fell when Kyuhyun wasn't there.  
,,What…?"  
He pushed the clothes to the side, but Kyuhyun wasn't there.  
,,You're completely off!"  
Leeteuk turned around to see Kyuhyun, standing in the door ,,I was hiding in Wookie's room!"  
He turned back to the closet.  
×××  
,,Mi, put Ryeowook to sleep, please." said Leeteuk. The oldest boy took Ryeowook's hand and took him into the room, talking to him in chinese.  
Blond man smiled a little entering another room.  
,,Time for bed." said Leeteuk. Kyuhyun climbed into the bed, turning to look at Leeteuk ,,When’s dad going to be back?"  
,,He said he’s going to try to make it home tonight." answered Leeteuk, tucking Kyuhyun in.  
,,Why did he have to leave?"  
,,It's for a job, sweetie - we gotta pay the bills."  
,,Well, bills suck." pouted Kyuhyun. Leeteuk chuckled ,,They sure do."  
,,Will you lie down with me?"  
,,…Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Leeteuk opened his eyes slowly, confused for a second as to where he was. Then he realised he fell asleep next to Kyuhyun. He sat up, looking around. Kyuhyun was sleeping, thumb in his mouth. Leeteuk smiled a little, taking Kyuhyun's hand and removing it from his mouth. The boy hummed in his sleep, turning around.   
Leeteuk stood up, stopping dead when he heard a distant noise. As if kids giggling. He frowned, leaving the room.  
,,Kids?" he asked. Except more giggling he didn't hear anything.  
,,Kids, you're supposed to be sleeping!" he said scoldingly.  
Steps sounded. Like someone running barefoot down the stairs. Now he was getting annoyed.  
He went down the stairs, looking around. Leeteuk entered the kitchen, seeing a box of matches on the ground. He picked them up, observing them, when he heard a vase slam to the ground. Startled he turned around. The basement door creaked open. Gulping, he went over to them, opening them completely.  
,,Who's there?!" he asked, turning on the light and putting the matches on the ground ,,Come here, now!"  
A giggling again. He decided he had enough for today ,,Fine! Whoever is down there I'm locking you here!"  
He went for the door, but they slammed right into his face, sending him to the ground and down the stairs.  
Blond looked around the basement. There was noone he could see. He pushed to the wall, wanting to stand up, but a noise stopped him. His breathing shallow and quick.  
A ball jumped from behind an old piano, falling close to him. He gulped, before pelting up the stairs and… the light went off hiding the basement in dark.  
Leeteuk grabbed the matches, lighting one and holding it over the stairs. When it burned down he lit up another. He was breathing heavily, panic making his heart beat faster than ever.  
Fourth match was burning when ,,Found you!" and he felt hands on his shoulders. He screamed letting go of the matches and bumping into the door.

KangIn entered the house, immediately hearing the screams from the basement. He let go of his case, running to the door and opening them.  
Leeteuk ran outside immediately. As he bumped into KangIn he screamed again.  
,,Hey, hey, it's just me. Shhh… Shh…" said KangIn soothingly, catching Leeteuk's flailing arms, making him stand still. Leeteuk stared at him for a second, tears streaming down his face.  
,,What happened?" asked Kangin after a moment of silence. Blond man tried to say something but found himself unable to actually talk, instead he sobbed again. KangIn hugged him and Leeteuk fisted his shirt, continuing to cry.  
Suddenly there was another scream form upstairs.  
,,The kids." gasped Kangin. Both of them dashed up the stairs.  
KangIn threw open the door to Yesung's room to see Ryeowook on the bed, while Yesung was laying on the floor, seemingly fighting with someone. Leeteuk ran over to him, taking the voy in his arms and hugging him. KangIn did the same with Ryeowook.  
,,What happened?" asked Kangin. Ryeowook sobbed ,,S-someone was on t-the closet. I-it jumped o-on Yesung…"  
,,He was sleepwalking again." said Yesung shakily ,,I-I put him in my bed a-and the d-door started c-closing and opening by i-itself…"  
Leeteuk looked at his husband. They looked lost, not knowing what to do.

They took all the kids, making a nest from the covers in the living room. Zhou Mi and Shindong were laying on the ground, between them Kyuhyun and Yesung.  
Leeteuk was sitting on the couch, Ryeowook sleeping on top of him. KangIn was sitting next to him, hugging his husband around waist.  
,,We have to do something." whispered Leeteuk suddenly, making KangIn look at him ,,Like what? Honey, seriously. Who's going to believe us?"  
Leeteuk started to answer but froze mid-word. From the hallway carried a sound.  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!  
It sounded like someone was punching the walls. Leeteuk pulled Ryeowook closer to him. The house was quiet again. KangIn gulped ,,You're right. We have to do something."  
They were quiet as Leeteuk stared at the clock.  
Three in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Donghae and Eunhyuk were up on a stage standing behind a podium. An audience of three hundred captivated college students seated before them as rough film footage rolled on a large screen of a despondent looking man, rail thin, late 20’s, sitting in a chair.  
His eyes were black, matching his hair. His skin was pasty white. A Catholic priest next to him, reciting Latin from a bible in barely audible words.  
,,Fear is defined as a feeling of agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or imminence of danger." said Eunhyuk ,,I don’t care if it’s a demon, a ghost, a spirit or an entity - they all feed on it." a beat of silence ,,Take Maurice here. He was a French Canadian farmer with nothing more than a third grade education - yet after being possessed by a demon, spoke some of the best Latin I had ever heard - sometimes backwards. He had been molested by his father, who also exposed him to bestiality. Evil found its home in this man because he was conflicted, and forced into this - he never had a choice. He thought he was saving his wife by shooting her - like his father did to his mother."  
,,If you look at his eyes, you can see them tearing blood onto his shirt." said Donghae as Maurice’s white T-shirt slowly started to get blotted with drips of blood; dark, crimson red. He suddenly screamed out in pain, his body writhing ,,And upside down crosses started appearing on his body."  
Eunhyuk lifting up the side of Maurice’s shirt, exposing for the camera two upside down crosses pushing out at his skin from the inside. Camera closed in.  
The audience couldn’t believe what they were seeing.  
,,That’s good, Hana, why don’t you hit the lights."  
As the house lights kicked back on, a girl in early 20's stood in the back of the lecture hall. She had short, pink hair. She turned the projector off.

,,Any questions?" asked Eunhyuk at the end. Hands flew up immediate. He called at a girl with glasses. She stood up ,,I’d love to know what scares you the most?"  
Eunhyuk grinned ,,Being married to a clairvoyant - there’s not a whole lot I can get away with."  
The students laughed.

Outside, Hana was putting equipment into the van. Donghae and Eunhyuk came over to her ,,So?"  
,,So?" she asked, turning around.  
,,This was your first presentation with us. How do you feel?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,I would feel much better if you didn't come late and helped me set it up." she closed the door.  
,,We already apologized for that." said Donghae. Hana just hummed ,,Your mother texted me. Henry tried to set the curtains on fire again."  
,,We will have to talk to him about that." nodded Eunhyuk.  
,,You know. I still don't understand something. I have been working with you for a while now. Why is it you never asked me to a presentation before?"  
,,We usually had someone else. We thought you wouldn't want to."  
Hana blinked at them ,,Are you serious? I haunt demons with you and you thought I wouldn't do a lecture with you?" she rolled her eyes and got into the car ,,You're weird."  
She closed the door and drove off.  
Donghae and Eunhyuk exchanged a glance and shrugged. They went to their car. Eunhyuk frowned when he saw blond man standing there.  
,,Can we help you?" he asked. The man looked tired. Like he didn't sleep for a week.  
He looked at them. It was clear he was nervous and restless.  
,,I'm sorry for stopping you from leaving, but… I-I need your help."  
The duo stared at him ,,Alright. Why don't you start from the beginning?" smiled Donghae ,,What's your name."  
,,Right, sorry… My name is Park Leeteuk and… Me and my family moved into new house and-and things started happening… W-we think it's haunted."  
,,Are you sure?" asked Eunhyuk ,,Most of the time there's really nothing to be scared of-"  
,,No, you don't understand." the man looked terrified at the thought they wouldn't believe him ,,I-It attacked my kids. Me and my husband are desperate. Please. We don't have any other opinions…"  
The second he heard the word ,kids' Eunhyuk knew they were going to take it.

They followed Leeteuk's car through the forest. As the car stopped they parked next to it, seeing another car there. The two got out of the car, following Leeteuk to the door. Immediately after the door opened, two boys ran to them, hugging Leeteuk's legs.  
,,Hey, careful." said Leeteuk, smiling at them. The two looked up, then behind him at the two men. The younger one pulled at Leeteuk's shirt, looking at him with big eyes ,,Are they here to kill the ghost?"  
,,You can't kill a ghost, dummy! It's already dead!" said the other one.  
,,Ryeowook, be nice." scolded Leeteuk, picking the other boy up.  
,,These are the youngest kids. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. Guys, this is Lee Donghae and Lee Eunhyuk."  
Ryeowook bowed, while Kyuhyun stared at them. Donghae smiled at him.  
Leeteuk let them inside, leading them to kitchen where were sitting others.  
Kangin came over to Leeteuk, kissing him on the cheek. Leeteuk started pointing at the kids ,,This is our oldest Zhou Mi. Next to him Shindong, Yesung and you already met these two. My husband Kang-In and cousin Heechul. Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk. Please behave." he turned to his cousin with that. Heechul grinned at him ,,Of course."

,,Excuse the mess we've been sleeping here for past few days." said Kangin as they walked through the living room.  
Eunhyuk looked at Donghae questioningly. Donghae nodded shortly, whispering ,,It's bad…"  
Eunhyuk nodded, as they sat down, opposite the two husbands. Eunhyuk took out a recorder ,,Can you tell us how it started?"  
Leeteuk looked at Kangin, nodding ,,First all the clock stopped working at 2:04. We thought it was the batteries, but it happened there days in the row."  
,,Then… Our dog was killed. Mi found him…" Kangin looked around if the kids weren't listening ,,The head was gone and we still can't find it."  
While Leeteuk continued talking, Donghae noticed Kyuhyun in the hallway, looking at him. He smiled and the boy smiled back, waving and running upstairs.  
,,If it's alright, could I talk with the kids?" asked Donghae after a moment. Two parents exchanged an uneasy glance.  
,,They're scared as it is…" muttered Leeteuk.  
,,I promise I won't scare them. But there may be something they didn't tell you that could be important."  
Kang-In nodded ,,Alright then."

Donghae went upstairs, seeing one door opened. Inside the room was Kyuhyun, sitting on the bed. Donghae knocked on the doorframe, making younger look up.  
,,Can I come in?" he smiled. Kyuhyun nodded, making space on the bed Donghae sat opposite of him. Kyuhyun looked at him with big brown eyes. It reminded him of Henry a little.  
,,He said he wants to meet you." said the boy, giving him a music box. Donghae raised an eyebrow ,,Who is it?"  
,,Kibum-hyung. You have to play the music box and he'll show himself in the mirror."  
,,Oh, really?"  
Kyuhyun suddenly looked down ,,Wookie-hyung said I'm making it up…"  
Donghae caressed his hair ,,Then I'm going to have a look."  
The boy looked at him excitedly. Donghae opened the music box and started the lever. Creepy music filled his ears and the mirror started turning as well. He was looking at it for a few seconds when a young, pale boy appeared behind him.  
Donghae turned around, but there was no one.  
,,Did you see him?"  
Donghae blinked, looking at the excited boy. He smiled weakly ,,I did. Do you know why Kibum wanted to meet me?"  
Kyuhyun frowned, trying to remember ,,He… He just said 'watch out'."  
,,Nothing more?"  
He shook his head.  
,,Kyu!" inside ran Ryeowook and Yesung.  
,,What are you doing here?" asked oldest if the three boys.  
,,Dad said you shouldn't be alone!" added Ryeowook.  
,,I wasn't alone!" argued Kyuhyun, pointing at Donghae. The two boys looked at him, bowing their heads slightly and dragging their brother away.

Donghae was sitting opposite of Zhou Mi, talking.  
,,You have a lot of bruises. Where do they come from?"  
Zhou Mi sighed ,,I don't know. I always bruised easily so I probably just bumped into something."  
,,Really?" a nod ,,Did you see anything weird?""  
,,Everyone did. Sometimes I hear boy's crying from the hallway. It's creepy."

Donghae cane downstairs, seeing Eunhyuk talking with Heechul. His husband turned to him ,,Everything okay?"  
,,Yeah, yeah… I just need some air. I'll be right back."  
×××  
Eunhyuk and Donghae were in motel room. Donghae's hair were still wet from the shower. Eunhyuk was listening to the interviews with the family. Suddenly he nudged Donghae's leg ,,Hae. Hae, look."  
,,What's wrong?" Donghae sat next to him.  
,,I was listening to you talking with the kids, but look. Zhou Mi's voice didn't record." he gave Donghae one earphone and played the recording.  
,,You have a lot of bruises. Where do they come from?" asked Donghae. Silence followed.  
,,Really? Did you see anything weird?""  
Another silence.  
The two exchanged a glance.

Shindong was sitting on the floor, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun asleep by his side, while Yesung was curled on his lap.  
Zhou Mi was laying on the couch. The three adults were in the kitchen, talking.  
He could hear Leeteuk crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Donghae answered the phone, he and Eunhyuk still replaying Zhou Mi's record.  
,,Love me and worship me." said Hana.  
,,What did you find?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,Hundred years ago in the house lived a single mother with two kids. Sungmin and Siwon. Sungmin killed the mother in some sort of ritual and was accused of witchcraft. He killed his younger brother as sacrifice to Satan and cursed a land before hanging himself. Pretty busy day for him."  
,,Jesus…" breathed Donghae.  
,,I have a feeling he's exactly the thing the house misses. Since that's not all. Another boy drowned in the lake, his mother committing suicide. Another boy was killed by his brother, then a maid commited suicide. All that in different parts of the land."  
The two exchanged a glance.  
,,Thanks, Hana." said Donghae.  
,,You're welcome. Should I come?"  
,,Please."  
,,Fine. See you tomorrow."

Kangin and Leeteuk were sitting at the kitchen table, Heechul standing at the counter. They didn't talk, enjoying the few calm moments.  
A scream shattered the silence. The three men immediately dashed up the stairs, stumbling over their legs.  
,,Dad! Daddy!" shrieked Kyuhyun from his room. Leeteuk threw the door open and the boy ran to hug him, crying and shaking. Blond picked him up, holding him close ,,Are you alright, baby? What happened? What are you doing here?"  
,,K-Kibum-hyung took m-me h-here…" sobbed Kyuhyun, hysterical.  
Heechul noticed the closet door were slightly opened. He went over to them, opening them completely. Heechul gasped, taking step back.  
,,I…" he started, gulping ,,I think you should see this…"  
Kang-In walked over to him, inhaling sharply at the sight. On the closet floor was… Yu-na's bloodied head.  
,,Don't come here." commanded Kangin. Leeteuk stopped mid-step, holding Kyuhyun just s bit closer.  
,,I-I'll take care of it…" Kangin went over to the door for a bag, but the door flew shut, just like the closet door. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, sobbing. Leeteuk took step back.

Heechul was standing outside the house, waiting.  
Eunhyuk stopped the car, Hana's van behind them. They went out, Hana had camera in her hand.  
Donghae introduced the two, Hana bowing to Heechul and they went inside.

,,We just need to set up some cameras so we have evidence." explained Hana.  
Donghae and Eunhyuk were listening to Leeteuk and Kangin as they told them what happened last night. Hana went to set up the cameras, Shindong helping her.  
,,What's the creepiest thing you've seen?" asked the boy. Hana stopped for a second, before shaking her head ,,Can't choose just one thing. I saw a lot…"

,,Why did Kibum take you there?" asked Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable ,,He said he didn't want to…"  
,,What?"  
,,He kept saying the bad man made him do it…"  
,,And do you know who the bad man is?"  
Kyuhyun shook his head ,,But Kibum-hyung said he's scary…"  
,,So Kibum is scared of him?"  
A nod. Younger boy looked up at him ,,Can I go now?"

,,Zhou Mi? Could I talk to you?" asked Donghae. Younger man nodded, putting away a photo of the others and him, but much younger.  
The boy looked tired and weary, bruises more prominent like that.  
,,When was this taken?" asked Donghae.  
,,Week after I came. Wookie asked me to teach him Chinese that day." he smiled a little ,,Teukkie-hyung and Kangin-hyung taught themselves a little so they could communicate with me. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere…"  
,,Zhou Mi, I need you to do something for me, okay? Hold onto that memory. Hold on the happy memories. Can you do that?"

,,This is my favourite thing." said Hana, now joined by Ryeowook and Yesung as well.  
,,Put your hand here." she pointed at the table. The three put their hands on the table and then put them away. Hana lit the UV lamp and pointed it at the table. The prints of their hands visible.  
Eunhyuk watched from the doorway, smiling a little. Pink haired girl looked up at him, smiling back.  
,,Do you have any kids?" asked Kangin when Leeteuk ushered the kids to sleep.  
,,Me? Oh no, no. I would be horrible mother." said Hana.  
,,What are you saying? You're a natural!"  
The two chuckled ,,I'm just a babysitter. But thanks."

The next morning the kitchen was loud. After a long time the kids were full of life and… happiness.  
Leeteuk and Kangin still looked worried and tired, but their smiles seemed less forced. Heechul was joking around with Shindong and Zhou Mi, making Ryeowook with Yesung laugh. Hana was beside them, laughing at something Shindong did.  
Eunhyuk felt something tug at his shirt and he looked down to see Kyuhyun, giving him a plate with waffles ,,This is for you."  
,,For me? Thank you." smiled Eunhyuk.  
Donghae went over to Leeteuk, leading him out from the room.  
When they returned Leeteuk clapped. The kids went silent, as I'd they were trained.  
,,Kids, let's get ice cream." grinned blond. And the yelling started again.  
,,Hey, hey, calm down!" said Kang-In They quieted down a little.  
,,Hyung, I'll pass. I'm not feeling well." said Zhou Mi. Leeteuk looked worriedly at him ,,Should I stay with you?"  
,,Just go. We'll look after him." said Eunhyuk.  
,,Are you sure?"  
,,Of course."  
KangIn looked at Hana ,,Want to join? We could use some help."  
Hana looked at Eunhyuk and Donghae who nodded. She turned back, smiling ,,Sure."

,,It's a nice place." said Eunhyuk. He and Donghae were standing outside the house.  
,,Except for the evil spirit." mutered Donghae, smiling at his husband momentarily, before hugging him.  
,,We have to help them…"  
,,We will. Don't worry…" Eunhyuk looked up and frowned ,,Hae."  
Donghae turned around and gasped. There was a person in Zhou Mi's window. The two started to run towards the house.  
,,Zhou Mi?!" they called once they were inside. They ran up the stairs opening the door to his bedroom. He wasn't there.  
Panick gripped at Donghae's heart when they heard another door open. They rushed to the hallway to see Zhou Mi exiting the bathroom.  
,,What's wrong?" asked the boy when he saw how they were staring at him.  
,,We thought we saw… Are you okay?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,I'm fine. I just woke up feeling sick."  
Donghae and Eunhyuk exchanged a glance, confused.

The kids were sleeping while they were on the kitchen.  
,,You should sleep too." said Eunhyuk, looking at Leetezand Kang-In.  
,,We're fine." said Leeteuk. His husband hugged him around waist.  
Donghae was playing with his locket, anxious and worried.

,,What's the time?" asked Heechul, his head on the table. Hana yawned, looking at the clock ,,2:02…"  
,,I'm getting coffee. Want some?"  
,,I'm good, thanks."  
Heechul stood up and went to the kitchen. Other four were still there. Leeteuk had his head on KangIn's shoulder, eyes closed.  
Black haired man smiled a little, going over to them and ruffling Leeteuk's hair softly. KangIn looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment,before Heechul nodded towards sleeping blond ,,Thank you."  
Kangin nodded. They had this conversation a few times. Heechul was always worried about his cousin, thinking the world was too dangerous for him. He didn't trust Kangin for a long time, but eventually they started to get along.  
The room looked so calm like that. So calm.  
The quiet melancholy was gone once a bell started ringing. Leeteuk opened his eyes quickly, eyes still a little fogged with sleep, and everyone was suddenly up.  
They went to the hallway to see basement door were opening. A camera took a photo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hana ran to them with a camera and microphone. Eunhyuk took the microphone and Hana started the camera. As they went down Kang-In pushed Leeteuk behind him protectively. Blond out a hand on his shoulder.  
Zhou Mi ran to them, noticing how they stared mutely at the basement.  
After few moments the three came back, Eunhyuk shaking his head ,,Nothing. Maybe the camera catched something."  
Suddenly the door shut themselves, making everyone jump.  
Another flash made them turn around. Ryeowook was sleepwalking. They watched as he went upstairs.  
,,Someone's with him." said Hana as other cameras took photo as well.  
Kangin, Leeteuk and Heechul dashed after him, Eunhyuk following. Hana ran back to the noise detectors, taking the headphones, Donghae beside her.  
The quattro upstairs ran into the closed door, but they didn't open.  
,,Wookie?!" called Leeteuk as he trashed with the door, panick making his voice crack.  
,,This is my hiding place. It's safe, look." whispered some boy. Donghae and Hana exchanged horrified look and ran upstairs as well.  
KangIn slammed into the door and they finally flew open, letting them in. The room was freezing cold and… empty.  
They stopped dead, looking around. Then all hell broke loose. They started looking around the room, calling Ryeowook's name, pushing things around.  
Leeteuk looked ready to pass out as other kids stood in the hallway, watching.  
,,Give me the UV light!" called Hana. Heechul pelted downstairs, returning with the UV light. Eunhyuk snatched it from him and Hana turned off the light. The UV light showed small footprints on the ground, leading to the closet. Eunhyuk and Donghae exchanged a glance as KangIn hugged his husband, trying to stop him from fainting.  
They opened the closet door, but there was noone. Donghae grabbed the clothes, throwing it out and Eunhyuk showed the light inside. There were handprints on the backside. Hana turned the light on and took the UV.  
Eunhyuk knocked on the back. It was dull. He saw an outline of small square down. He crouched, slamming his hands against it. It opened like small door and he stuck upper half of his body inside. There was too little space for him.  
He turned and saw Ryeowook in the corner, confused and terrified. Eunhyuk breathed a sigh of relief.  
,,I got him!" he called back, turning to the boy ,,Come here. Let's get our of here.  
Ryeowook crawled over to him, hugging him around neck. Eunhyuk dragged them back into the room.  
,,Wookie!" gasped Leeteuk, immediate taking the boy in his arms. Ryeowook hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Kangin have them both a hug and kiss on a temple, before ushering everyone out.  
In the room stayed only him Donghae, Eunhyuk and Heechul, their breath still visible in the chilling air.  
Kyuhyun entered, music box in hands. Others turned to him.  
,,Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" asked KangIn.  
,,Kibum-hyung says he's sorry…" said Kyuhyun ,,He didn't want to scare you."  
,,Kyuhyun, is this where Kibum hides when the bad man comes?" asked Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun nodded, hugging the music box a bit tighter.  
Donghae took the flashlight and crawled inside the closet. It was quiet for a moment.  
,,You okay there?" asked Heechul.  
,,Yeah, I'm fine. Could you give me Kyuhyun's music box?" answered Donghae.  
Kangin looked at his son, who looked up at him.  
,,Can I have it for a second?"  
Kyuhyun seemed unsure, but nodded, giving the music box to Knagin. He passed it to Eunhyuk, who gave it to Donghae.  
It was quiet again.  
,,Love? Is everything okay?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,I… I think so… Honey, can you pass me the camera?"  
Eunhyuk took the camera, but before he could give it to his husband, there was a crack and scream.  
,,Hae?!"

He fell down to the basement, sitting in small place under something. Donghae coughed and looked around. He grabbed the flashlight and the music box, looking into the mirror and pointing the flashlight behind him.  
,,He made me do it."  
Donghae froze. Behind him was sitting a woman, weeping, small body in her arms.  
The woman stopped weeping, turning around. Donghae looked behind him, but she was gone. He turned back and put the music box down. A scream left his lips as the woman's face appeared right in front of him.  
,,He made me do it!" she yelled before disappearing.  
Donghae heard a noise like someone walking above him. He was breathing quickly, pushing himself away. Suddenly, two legs appeared, as if someone was hanging there. They turned around so the person would be facing him.

,,Hae?! Hae?"  
Eunhyuk was running around walls, trying to find where his husband fell. Zhou Mi and Leeteuk came out of the kitchen ,,What happened?"  
Heechul came to them, Kyuhyun in his arms.  
Then, there was a scream from the basement. Eunhyuk threw the door open, seeing Donghae, running upstairs. He ran into Eunhyuk's army, shaking, tears in his eyes. Eunhyuk dragged him into the hallway.  
,,What happened? Are you alright?" asked Leeteuk. Donghae grabbed at his neck. The locket was gone, only a small bruise staying behind.  
,,I-I know what happened." said Donghae shakily ,,It's going after Zhou Mi. He possessed the mother to kill her child, then the brother t-to kill his mother and brother… And now it's feeding off of him!" he was talking quickly, panicked. Leeteuk and KangIn stood around Zhou Mi protectively.  
,,That's enough." said Heechul ,,We're getting out of here."  
Donghae nodded, wanting to say something, but a scream stopped him.  
,,Yesung!"  
They turned around to see Yesung flying at the glass door. The glass fell out and he fell to the ground. It seemed like something grabbed his hair, dragging him across the floor. Leeteuk catched his legs, trying to stop him, but the thing was too strong, shaking Leeteuk off. Donghae grabbed scissors from the kitchen, running back. Kangin grabbed Yesung and Donghae grabbed the boy's hair, snipping them off. Yesung immediately hugged Kang-In, crying and sobbing.  
Eunhyuk looked into the hallway ,,You got it?"  
Zhou Mi looked to see Hana with the camera, nodding.  
The room was deadly quiet, kids staring at their parents. Heechul was holding Kyuhyun close, staring at the patch of hair in Donghae's hand.  
Leeteuk took shaky breath ,,Kids, get into the car. We'll stay in a motel."  
Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun from Heechul, Shindong picked up Yesung and took Ryeowook's hand, leaving the house. Kangin took his wallet and car keys.  
,,We'll give the evidence to father Hangeng." said Eunhyuk to Leeteuk. The other man nodded numbly.

They watched as Donghae and Eunhyuk drove by the motel, driving to the church.  
Zhou Mi and Shindong went to help Kangin put Kyuhyun and Yesung to sleep, but Ryeowook refused to let go of Leeteuk's hand. Leeteuk picked him up. Hana gave the boy a weak smile and turned to Leeteuk ,,I have something in my car. It should help you sleep."  
Leeteuk nodded and entered the room.

Hana took a pillbox from her car, turning around. She stopped, confused ,,Hm? What are you doing here?"  
And her vision went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Leeteuk was sitting by Ryeowook's side as the boy laid in bed.  
,,I promise nothing will happen to you." said blond man ,,I won't let it hurt you."  
Ryeowook nodded, kissing Leeteuk on the cheek ,,I love you, dad…"  
,,I love you too, darling."  
He sighed. Hana still hasn't returned and he would lie if he said he wasn't worried.  
,,I'll be right back, okay?"  
The boy nodded and he left the room, closing the door.  
,,D-Daddy…"  
His heart sunk as he turned around. In front of him was standing Kyuhyun and… Zhou Mi, holding scissors to younger's neck.  
,,Mi, what are you doing?" asked Leeteuk shakily, eyes not leaving crying Kyuhyun.  
,,Get in the car." said Zhou Mi, but… the voice wasn't his. Leeteuk looked up ,,Mi-"  
Kyuhyun whimpered when the scissors were pushed closer to his neck.  
,,Okay, okay, I'll go." said Leeteuk quickly, panick getting the better of him.  
He went over to their car which had opened doors. Zhou Mi pushed Kyuhyun inside as well and Leeteuk quickly hugged him ,,God, sweetheart, are you alright?"  
Kyuhyun nodded, still crying. The car started going forward.  
It was deadly quiet for a long moment.  
,,Why are you doing this?" asked Leeteuk, not able to take the silence anymore. He didn't get an answer.  
,,What did we ever do to you?"  
Again, silence.  
,,Answer me!"  
,,Silence!" snapped… the thing in Zhou Mi's body ,,Or I'll kill you all right now." as evidence of his words he twitched the wheel to the side. Leeteuk gasped, hugging Kyuhyun a bit tighter.

Kangin watched as Hana opened her eyes, frowning as she sat up.  
,,What happened?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,It got Zhou Mi, I think… I wanted to get sleeping pills for Leeteuk and he knocked me out." she noticed another man at the door ,,Father Hangeng." she said, confused ,,The Vatican allowed?"  
,,Let's say they did." said the man.  
,,Let's go. We don't have much time." said Donghae, opening the door. Kangin turned to Shindong ,,You're in charge now. Don't let anyone in until we return."

Kyuhyun was pushed against the wall, terrified as he watched Zhou Mi towering over Leeteuk, taunting him.  
,,You couldn't hurt me if you wanted." said the thing. Leeteuk pushed him off, but it was on top of him again in no time. He pushed his hands against his chest, but it was no use. Tears were trickling down his face. He was desperate, not knowing what to do.  
He just needed to keep Kyuhyun safe.  
Zhou Mi's face got uncomfortably close to his, making him look away. It grabbed his jaw, turning his head back ,,You can't protect him forever~" it said in sing-song tone ,,You definitely failed with this one."  
Leeteuk shook his head, his eyes finding Kyuhyun briefly. The boy was petrified, tears on his cheeks.  
Suddenly it grabbed his hair, making him scream. It dragged him to his knees, bringing the scissors to his neck.  
,,Don't worry. He'll follow you soon." he looked at Kyuhyun ,,Our little sweet Kyuhyunnie… I wonder… What does he look like from the inside?"  
,,No…" squeaked Leeteuk ,,Please… Don't hurt him…"  
,,I'll tell you a secret…" he started whispering in his ear, making the man flinch ,,I don't listen to you."  
Leeteuk closed his eyes tightly, not able to take the look on Kyuhyun's face any longer.  
,,Let go of my husband!" yelled someone and the thing was tackled to the ground. Leeteuk scrambled to his feet, watching in horror as the thing fought with Kangin. Hana and Eunhyuk helped Kangin restrain the thing to the chair, while Donghae and another man took out crosses and bottle with something.  
Blond ran over to Kyuhyun, picking him up and hugging him.  
,,I'm sorry…" he whispered. Kyuhyun just sobbed, hugging him back. Heechul ran over to them as the thing continued to struggle. He took his cousin by shoulders ,,Let's get out of here."  
They didn't even step on the stairs when they heard the door shut themselves.  
,,They're not going anywhere!" screeched the thing. Leeteuk stared, wide-eyed, holding Kyuhyun's head to his chest, not wanting him to see it.  
Zhou Mi's eyes were almost black, psychopathic look on his face. Hana grabbed a blanked covering old things and threw it over his head.  
,,Hangeng, start now!" yelled Eunhyuk. The man started talking, but Leeteuk couldn't understand a single word from it. He watched as body of his son wiggled in pain, as it screamed and cursed.  
Heechul hugged him and turned him away from it, whispering ,,Don't look…"  
,,Dad!" called Zhou MI's voice. Leeteuk froze.  
,,Dad, tell them to stop! It hurts!"  
This broke him and he started to cry again, shaking.  
Kangin felt like throwing up. This was his son for god's sake.  
Donghae took Kang-In's arm, sending him to Heechul, Leeteuk and Kyuhyun.  
,,It's not Zhou Mi." whispered Heechul, tears in his eyes as well. KangIn wordlessly stood in front of them, hugging Leeteuk around waist.  
Hangeng suddenly stopped talking and the place went eerily silent. They turned around slowly to see the chair levitating and setting itself upside down on the ceiling.  
Kyuhyun fisted Leeteuk's shirt as KangIn and Heechul pushed them behind.  
The chair suddenly flew in their direction. They threw themselves on the ground as the chair flew over them, breaking apart.  
The thing was now free, grabbing Leeteuk's leg immediately. Blond screamed, letting go of Kyuhyun who pushed away. Kangin picked him up as everybody stared.  
It was holding Leeteuk by neck, the man was crying, holding Zhou Mi's wrist.  
,,Mi…" he whispered, finding it hard to breathe ,,MiMi, p-please…"  
The priest tried to speak again, but the thing held Leeteuk tighter, making him stop.  
Donghae took a careful step towards them ,,Zhou Mi, remember what you told me." it turned to look at him ,,Please, fight it. You don't want to hurt him."  
Zhou Mi stared at him for a long moment, before his eyes widened, loosing the black colour. He started to shake his head, letting go of Leeteuk. Heechul immediately dragged his coughing cousin away.  
Zhou Mi was crying and shaking as if fighting with himself. Suddenly he screamed, falling to the ground and throwing up something disgustingly similar to blood.  
The whole room fell silent as Zhou Mi laid on his side, sobbing.  
Leeteuk broke away from Heechul and fell to his knees next to Zhou Mi. Blond hugged him, dragging him to sit.  
,,I'm sorry… I-I didn't want to hurt you…" sobbed Zhou Mi. Kangin and Kyuhyun came over to them as well, Heechul following close behind. Zhou Mi hugged Kyuhyun close to him, whispering apologies in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
